justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Emotion
“'Second Emotion'” is a song by Justin Bieber featuring Travis Scott from Changes. It was teased in Justin Bieber's trailer which was released on December 24, 2019. Audio Justin Bieber - Second Emotion (feat. Travis Scott)(Audio) BIEBER2020 Justin Bieber playing his song in the studio Justin Bieber's studio session Lyrics Justin Bieber Try to bite my tongue but I can't take it I got whiplash from me turnin' my head There's someone else to go, no, I can't make it I would rather take my chance with you instead Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) You really got me open (You, you, you) Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) 1: Justin Bieber High heels on her, you come forward, I see ya Movies all around but you look like the feature Had another meeting, now my plan is to meet you Got my hands out, all I wanna do is reach ya All I wanna do is greet ya Infatuated, sorry if I stare The way you pose it up, I wanna be there The way you curved up, it just ain't fair No it ain't Justin Bieber Try to bite my tongue but I can't take it I got whiplash from me turnin' my head There's someone else to go, no, I can't make it I would rather take my chance with you instead Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) You really got me open (You, you, you) Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) Justin Bieber & Travis Scott Got me feeling giddy (Ah, ah), like, "La, la, la, la" (Yeah) Struck a match, got me litty, like, "La, la, la, la" (It's lit) You got the keys to my city (Ooh), like, "La, la, la, la" (Yeah) Do you second that emotion babe? (Ah, yeah) 2: Travis Scott Mm, yeah Out to big bunch (It's lit), spring her off the hitch (Yeah) Everything legit, movin' like the blitz (Wrist) Crib like the wrist (Iced out wrist), so you know it's room (Skrrt) So, baby, please (Hol' up, nah, nah, nah, that was the first time she did that) Don't like to talk to bitch (Yeah), just like to play the wish I know the problem is, the body, body kiss I tried to drop another one in Oh you sent to Jenna for me? Does Jenna ball harder than me? 3: Justin Bieber Did I come cross your radar? Cross your mind now and later? Do you feel like you know me? This is the part of nature Let's ask each other questions Can we do each other favors? Justin Bieber Try to bite my tongue but I can't take it (Ooh-wee) I got whiplash from me turnin' my head (Hey, hey, hey) There's someone else to go, no, I can't make it I would rather take my chance with you instead (Ooh-wee) Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) You really got me open (You, you, you) Do you second that emotion? (Do you, you, you, you) Justin Bieber Got me feeling giddy, like, "La, la, la, la" Struck a match, got me litty, like, "La, la, la, la" You got the keys to my city, like, "La, la, la, la" Do you second that emotion babe? Category:Songs Category:R&B songs Category:Changes songs